1. Field of the Invention
The current invention is directed to a system and method for evaluating wireless network traffic. In particular, the current invention is directed to a portable device that can monitor network traffic on a dynamic basis.
2. Description of the Art
Many network monitoring systems monitor the transport layer or internet layer when analyzing the performance of many networked systems. Others only analyze the physical layer. A spectrum analyzer is a typical wireless tool to detect general radio interferences or signal coverage holes. However, most networks in use when these monitoring systems were developed were static or hard wired networks. Thus, the analysis of the top levels of the network protocol allowed administrators to diagnose problems affecting the underlying protocol layers indirectly.
However, with the advent of mobile computing and of wireless communications, the typical network can include substantial portions of dynamic network legs. In this case, the network legs can be mobile and change the link characteristics, depending upon the local radio environment characteristics. In this manner, typical analysis of the topmost layers of the network protocol cannot deal effectively and timely with the problems presented with the advent of wireless legs in the network, or of a network made entirely of wireless links.
Accordingly, when a problem occurs in a wireless network, it is very difficult to determine its cause using the typical hard-wired monitoring technology to determine where the problem exists. It may occur at the sending end, within the wireless channel, at the receiving end, at an access point (AP), which is the wired to wireless bridge or at any other interconnection device, like a switch, router, or application gateway.
Additionally, wireless networks have become very popular in the last number of years. Working without any cable limitations is very convenient. However, the tools to troubleshoot or analyze these types of networks typically do not work without cables, nor do they work outside of a static platform. In this manner, they are not easily or flexibly carried around. In this manner, these tools do not easily allow an analyzer to be transported to various physical points within the wireless network, and to analyze the network and physical characteristics associated with the links in the network.
Further, the point at which the station is relative to the receiver or transmitter can play an important role. As such, the pure wireless connection and the role the relative positions of the units add a complexity to the wired network model.
In this manner, many typical wireless monitoring systems and methods suffer one or more shortcomings. Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.